Smoking
by JenJenJen13
Summary: Noriko put her hands on her hips. "Smoking's not good for you!" she scolded. "Put that disgusting thing out, Shogo!" Kawada/Noriko, one-shot.


I don't own BR; if I did, Shinji would be naked. At least once. (I'm okay that he died. I'm not okay that he wasn't naked. At least once.)

The quickest story I've ever written. No, seriously. I'm on a Kawada/Noriko kick right now! :D

* * *

Shogo Kawada checked his watch and sighed. It had almost been twelve hours since Kiriyama's ambush. Shuuya's distraction had worked, causing Kiriyama to pursue him and leave Kawada and Noriko alone, but it had come at a high price.

"Shogo, are you sure…?"

Kawada sighed again, turning to face Noriko Nakagawa, who was still, as he figured, staring at him with her big brown eyes. It was very hard to deliver unpleasant news when you were staring into those eyes of hers.

"I don't know, Nori," he said, his voice a low grunt from having stayed silent for so long. "They didn't say his name, so as of 6AM, he was alive."

Noriko sighed, looking out towards the trees as if Shuuya would suddenly show up. "I guess. But what if…"

"Noriko, you're going to drive yourself crazy, worrying so much," Kawada said kindly. "Tell you what. You've been up all night. Why don't you get some rest? Shuuya's going to take one look at those raccoon eyes of yours and I'll never hear the end of it."

"But I don't want to sleep!" Noriko protested, "I'm not—" she cut herself off with a yawn, and she blushed.

Kawada chuckled. "Get some rest, Noriko. I promise, if Shuuya shows, you'll be the first to hear it." He stood up and grabbed a blanket, laying it down on the ground for her.

"All right," Noriko sighed, lying down on the spread-out blanket and giggling as Kawada covered her with the unused half.

"Thank you, Shogo," she said, quietly.

About five minutes had passed, and Noriko had been quiet. Shogo figured she was already asleep, seeing how tired she obviously had been.

She's a tough kid, he mused. Not every girl would jump in front of a loaded pistol in the hands of a homicidal maniac to protect a friend, yet there she was, getting shot in the leg to protect Yoshitoki.

Shogo sighed and settled back against the tree closest to him, reaching into his pocket and extracting a cigarette. It wasn't even lit yet before Noriko sat up, turning towards him with a scowl.

"What?" Shogo asked, eying her strangely.

Noriko stood up, crossed over towards him, and yanked the cigarette from his big hand. "Smoking can kill you!" she said firmly, crossing her arms. "Stop it!"

Shogo stared at her blankly. She had a point, of course; but the idea that Noriko would campaign against smoking in the middle of a fight-to-the-death survival game show was so ridiculous he wasn't quite sure how to respond.

For the first time in at least a year, Shogo Kawada burst out laughing.

Noriko's eyebrows shot up so high they were hidden behind her bangs. "Shogo?"

He shook his head and continued laughing.

"Are you laughing at me!?" Noriko asked suspiciously, "Hey! Shogo?"

Once he calmed down some, Shogo reached back into his pocket and pulled out another cigarette, smirking as Noriko's eyes widened before narrowing again.

"C'mon, Nori, cut me some slack. I've been cutting down today," he said, digging his lighter out from his pocket.

Noriko pouted, her hands on her hips as she watched him. Then, a smirk not unlike Shuuya's crossed her lips, and she crouched down again, snatching the lighter from his hand.

"Hey!" Shogo complained.

"You can't smoke without a lighter!" Noriko replied, smiling sweetly at him.

* * *

OK, this was a cheesefest and it was LAAAAAAAME… took me less than fifteen minutes to write, it's not even 600 words. Anything good in this story probably came from the original manga. lol But seriously, Kawada/Noriko stuff is ALL OVER the manga/book (I'm sure everyone knows my feelings on the stupid movie), I'm surprised it's such an untouched pairing! :O

Which brings up a pretty interesting point. Considering how much Kawada/Noriko (although it's not really lovey-dovey as much as it is just being good friends) there was, you'd think I'd be able to think of an interesting plot by now! :D

Anyway that's it for me; review, comment, flame, whatever. Criticism always welcome. (so's everything else, actually)

And if you liked this story, (please) go read my other stuff too! Reviews make me happy. :D


End file.
